As a memory for storing and using large capacity data, a Resistive RAM (ReRAM) or the like that may be easily formed into a three-dimensional structure has drawn attention. Such a memory includes a variable resistance element as a memory element. Such a variable resistance element includes, for example, a Conduction Bridge RAM (CBRAM), a memory element including a chalcogenide chemical compound or metal oxide or the like, an MRAM device using a resistance change by a tunnel magnetoresistive effect, and a memory element including an electrically conductive polymer (a polymer ferroelectric RAM, PFRAM) or the like.